True Power
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: During his time in the Shattered Shaft, Ichigo finds a power hidden deep within him. Gaining his memories of the past and the strength he once wielded, all will know of his true strength. Probably Ichigo X Harem


**I'd like to give my thanks to my BETA, NewAtThisOk and if any of you like Bleach/Rosario Vampire crossovers, you should check out his story, Hidden Nature.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once since I know for a fact that having no disclaimer won't have me being screwed by anyone.**

…**(LINE)…**

Ichigo was falling down to the bottom of the darkness in his inner-world, confusion and fear showing clear on his face as he watched all the buildings break down into little cubes which all fell into the darkness of the endless abyss of his inner world while being watched over by a man with shoulder length, dark-brown hair along with a thin layer of beard wearing a black cloak that looked as if it was made out of black flames and a pair of dark shades covering his eyes.

"**Ichigo, each of those boxes holds a piece of your soul. You must find the one that holds your Shinigami powers. Find it before you lose yourself and become a hollow."** The cloaked man called out to Ichigo as he fell into the darkness with the boxes**. 'I truly hope that you gain your powers back Ichigo as well as never finding out about Kurama. Both he and I want you to live as normal a life as possible.'**

Ichigo had no idea which box held his Shinigami powers. He kept looking, hoping to find something that will tell him which one held his powers.

'Come on Ichigo get it together. Think! What other ways are there to find my powers before I turn into a hollow… ah, that's it! Ishida talked about Shinigami having different spirit ribbons from ordinary souls when we first met.' After coming to that conclusion Ichigo quickly shut his eyes and started to concentrate on finding his spirit ribbon. After a moment, white spirit ribbons started to come out of every box.

"Ah-ha, there you are!" Ichigo exclaimed as he found his red spirit ribbon indicating that it was his Shinigami powers. As he started to lean his body towards it, he felt a slight tug of his body in the direction of the dark abyss. Ignoring it, Ichigo finally reached out his hand and was about to grab the ribbon, when suddenly his body jerked again in the direction of the abyss, this time the pull was much stronger, strong enough to make him miss grabbing the ribbon and fall away from the box with his powers in it.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" It was all that came out of Ichigos mouth as he was engulfed in the darkness.

…**(LINE)…**

The man in the black cloak resisted the urge to face-palm. **'Why? Why must Ichigo have such terrible luck? And from the look of things it would seem that it was **_**that**_** that was calling to him. That would explain why he couldn't grab the spirit ribbon. It would seem he will finally remember everything.'**

He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice calling out to him, a voice that had a bit of an echo to it. _**"Yhwach, what do you think will happen?"**_

The newly identified Yhwach just looked at the new arrival from the corner of his eye. He looked like a complete replica of Ichigo, only his skin was white, his tongue blue and he wore a shihakusho similar to Ichigos except it was white whereas Ichigos was black. His eyes and hair were the most different from Ichigos, since the copy of Ichigo had white hair instead of orange and his eyes were much different when compared to Ichigo. The sclera and pupils were black whereas the irises were a bright yellow.

"**What do you mean Zangetsu?"** Yhwachs' monotone voice spoke out to the now identified Zangetsu.

"_**We both saw him miss grabbing those fuckin' powers and now he will find it and he will remember everything. Shit! He won't forgive us. You know that right?**_"

"**That is not true, you and I both know that he will forgive us in time and we will be able to fight together with him properly. Now all we have to do is wait and hold hope."** Yhwach replied.

"… _**Yeah… lets."**_

…**(LINE)…**

Ichigo was confused. He was really confused. Not only was he still falling in the dark abyss known as his inner-world, but he knew it in his gut that he hadn't turned into a hollow yet.

'What the hell is going on? I missed it… DAMMIT! Is this all I amount to? Couldn't I have done better? What will happen now? What about Karin, Yuzu, Goat-face, my friends… and Rukia?'

While Ichigo was too busy feeling angered with himself, he didn't notice the small light that started to shine in the darkness until he was closer.

'W-what the hell is that light?' Ichigo thought, noticing that he was slowly being pulled towards it.

As he reached it, he noticed that the bright light was coming from a bone-white box wrapped in ebony-black chains. Instead of falling right on top of it he landed around twenty metres away from it on some kind of marble floor. As he looked at the chained box, he could feel an intense amount of power leaking from it, making him kneel on the ground so as to stop himself from being floored. He used most of his strength trying to stand up straight and after a couple of minutes succeeded.

"W-what… the… h-hell… is that?" Ichigo spoke through clenched teeth. He started to take slow steps towards the box, making sure to keep balanced. When he got five metres from it the box and chains started to glow, the box with a faint blue outline and the chains with a red outline. The box and chains also started to gain cracks throughout it.

The closer he got, the brighter it glowed and the more the box and chains cracked.

When he was close enough to reach out his arms and touch it, it stopped glowing and the cracks receded as well as all of the pressure on Ichigo just disappeared.

Ichigo held his arm out, his finger-tip lightly touching the chains and then moving on to the box itself when he suddenly started to hear voices.

"_Nii-sama?"_

"_Yes dear sister? Is there something you want?"_

"_I was just wondering when So-Nii-sama is coming back home?"_

"_He'll be back by tomorrow. He told me himself in this letter I'm reading here. Now, why don't you go to bed Rukia?"_

Ichigos' eyes grew as large as saucers when he heard that name and an image of an exact replica of the Rukia he knew came to mind with only two differences; one, this Rukias' hair was cut shorter, resembling that of a bowl cut and two, she was wearing some of the most elegant articles of clothing he had ever seen.

Another scene played itself inside of Ichigos' mind. He saw someone that looked like him together with two other people, one being the Rukia look-alike and the other being a man who looked to be in his late-twenties with slicked back brown hair with a single strand falling across his face wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, a simple but exquisite yukata.

_So-Nii-sama, it is a great pleasure to have you back home from your travel to Soul Society. How was it?" the Rukia look-alike asked her brother._

"_It was an interesting experience, although I did find out that you are quite popular with the women of the Shihouin noble family Nii-san." The middle sibling answered his younger sisters question while redirecting the conversation towards the oldest member of their family._

_Rukia let out a gasp, "Nii-sama, what have you been doing?" she accused while the elder sibling chuckled nervously._

"_They were the ones that threw themselves at me. They didn't give me any other choice."_

"_What if they found out who you were? What then?" Rukia asked worriedly._

"_Don't worry, Megumi is the only one who knows the truth and she wouldn't tell anyone, especially if she still wants me to continue from where I stopped last week."_

"_Eww, So-Nii-sama, make him stop. Make him stop."_

"_Ni-san, would you mind not grossing our dear little sister out any more than you already have?" the middle child asked his elder brother._

_The oldest of the group let out a tired sigh, "Fine, fine."_

"_You promise, Nii-sama/san?" both younger siblings asked their brother._

"_Yes I promise Rukia-chan and Sosuke-kun."_

After that another scene crossed Ichigos' mind. In this scene, the older brother of the Rukia look-alike and the glasses wearing man was standing by himself in the rain, staring at a bundle of cloths that had a shape resting on it that resembled that of an infant. Upon closer inspection it was indeed an infant but from the look of it, the baby was already dead.

"_Well that's just too bad. I was truly hoping that I could use you as a way to gain more female companions but it looks like that won't be happening any time soon... unless, Yhwach?!"_

'_**Yes Kurama? What do you want?'**_

"_I want to give this infant another chance at life, that is what I want."_

'_**You plan on using him to create another one of your harems, don't you?'**_

"_Eheh heh, no. Not at all. You know that I would never do something as low as that."_

'_**I don't believe you, so after I give life back into the child, you are to immediately take him to the closest village and no using him once you get there.'**_

"_Hah… fine but what should we call him?"_

'_**Maybe something simple would work.'**_

"_Oh, I know! How about Juha Bach? It sounds just like you name."_

'_**I hate you, you know that?'**_

"_I know."_

Ichigo was at a loss and had no idea as to what he was witnessing. It all felt familiar to him but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What the he-!"

Before he could finish, the box and chains suddenly expanded slightly before exploded outwards, blinding Ichigo and doing the one thing that Zangetsu and Yhwach were hoping wouldn't happen.

He remembered everything.

…**(LINE)…**

Outside, in Urahara Kisukes' underground training area which was directly beneath his store, 'URAHARA SHOTEN', Ichigos' body was being restrained by Tessai with the use of Kido so as to keep him from going on a rampage as he slowly turns into a Hollow.

"I think it's over, Owner! I'm changing to eliminate mode!" While exclaiming this, Tessai pulled apart his hands and placed the index and middle fingers of both hands onto the bindings of the crazed Ichigo.

"**BAKUDOU NO TSUKUMO DAINIBAN! MANJIKIN!**" After calling the name of the Bakudou, two giant strips of cloth erupted from the ground, "**FIRST SONG MANJIKIN!**" the two strips wrapped around Ichigos body and most of his head but he could still move. "**SECOND SONG MANJIKIN!**" Arrows pierce around Ichigos body, pinning the cloth to it.

"Oi…! Oi! Tessai!" One of Uraharas' assistants, the red-haired kid, Jinta called out to Tessai, "What are you doing! If you use that, won't the kid die for sure?"

"That can't be avoided! I could not restrain him! I will destroy him before he becomes a Hollow!"

"Tessai!"

Jintas' cries went ignored by Tessai as he then slammed his hands together before calling out the final part of the Bakudou, "**FINAL SONG MANJIKINFUTOSHIFU!**" As he slammed both hands into the ground, a giant rectangular block with a manji engraved on one side appear above the restrained Ichigo.

Urahara was watching what was happening with narrowed eyes. He knew that if Ichigo became a Hollow, Isshin world kill him. It was the soft, questioning words of his other assistant, the small and shy Ururu that made him notice what was happening.

"A-ano Urahara-san, why isn't Ichigo-san moving?" This caught Urahara completely off guard and when he looked at the orange-haired boy, he saw that Ururu was indeed correct. Ichigo hadn't moved an inch since Tessai used the second song. In fact, he looked to be in a trance of some kind.

'What is happening to you in your inner-world, Kurosaki-san?' The green and white striped, bucket-hat wearing man thought all the while watching as Tessai prepared to finish Ichigo off, he sighed before lowering his head in defeat. 'Well, fuck, Isshin's going to kill me when he finds out his kid's dead.'

"It's over!" Tessai exclaimed before making the block come crashing straight towards Ichigo. Just before it hit him, a bright light started to shine through the cloth restraining him and in the next second just before the block crushed him, a flash of bright light escaped, blinding all those that were watching and then an explosion of reiatsu washed over all of them, swirling debris in every direction that was making it impossible for anyone to see.

"W-what the hell just happened? Are orange-head and Tessai okay?" Jinta asked through clenched teeth because of the pressure on his shoulders to Urahara while Ururu was looking around in fear, unknown if the teenager had become an enemy or an ally. After a couple of minutes the pressure the reiatsu put on their shoulders put less and less strain on their bodies until they could all stand without any trouble.

"I don't know Jinta. I just don't know." Urahara replied to Jintas' earlier question.

As the debris settled just enough for them to see a little bit further in front of them, they saw a silhouette moving towards them. Urahara pulled the two children behind him and rested his hand on his cane that housed his Zanpakutou, Benihime, prepared to draw and release her at a moment's notice.

"Owner, is that you? If it is, are Jinta and Ururu with you? Is everyone okay?" Hearing Tessais' voice, Urahara let out a sigh of relief, slightly relaxing his muscles but still prepared for a surprise attack before calling back,

"Yes, it's me Tessai. Jinta and Ururu are fine, not a scratch on their bodies." As Tessai could finally be seen more clearly, Urahara gave him a quick look over for injuries and saw none except for the fact that his left glasses lens had a crack running through it, "Well now, it looks like that explosion of reiatsu wasn't as dangerous as I thought. All you got was a pair of broken glasses. Did you, perhaps see what happened to Kurosaki-san?"

"Sorry Owner, I didn't see him. All I remember was the bright light of the explosion and then coming to outside of the shaft." Tessai replied to his boss' question before taking his glasses of and producing a cloth to clean his glasses out of nowhere.

"Hmm, I see then. It looks like we'll have to wait until all this debris clears before we can begin to search for Kurosaki-san." Kisuke spoke as Tessai walked around him to take his back while the children were between them safely.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the debris finally started to clear and as all the dust cleared, they saw a sight that they weren't expecting to see.

There, just outside of the Shattered Shaft, Ichigo stood. Only, he looked nothing like the Ichigo they remembered dropping into the Shattered Shaft. He stood at least 6'4, around Tessais' chin height. Instead of his short, spiky-orange hair, he now had orange hair with streaks of black and white running through it reaching down to his lower back. The top of his hair was still spiky, just more controlled and his bangs just slightly covered his eyes. His eyes were truly prominent, with the sclera and pupils being pure black while his irises were his usual kind-amber with a tint of yellow in them.

His clothing made him look like he was some kind of noble of the highest class, with boots barely seen beneath hakama pants of the darkest black you could find tied by a strip of pure white cloth. A simple white hakama top frayed into three sections near the end which was blood red underneath, instead of being loose, rested against his body, showing just how muscular it had suddenly become. Over that he wore a long jacket frayed into three sections near the bottom similar to the hakama it rested over. It was as black as the night sky. Connecting the front of it were six straps crossing over each other making three crosses. Black gloves on each hand and over each wrist he had bands crossing which were as white as bone as well as a band of black and white wrapped around his neck, except for the front which wasn't covered. (Pretty much, he looks just like his Fullbring Bankai)

What put fear into all those watching the new Ichigo, was that the swords, that's right, swords, as in more than one, that he was wielding were different than any blade they had ever seen. The one in ichigos' left hand was the length of a daito, the cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, a bit of red on the handle and instead of a normal tassel at the end, there was a chain that hung down half a metre and the last link was broken with the whole thing seemingly coloured pure-black. Ichigo sheathed it in in an ebony-black scabbard with a white moon imprinted on it, near where the blade is sheathed.

All eyes turned to the blade in his right hand after he sheathed the smaller blade. The blade was much longer than the sheathed blade, being around three-quarters his height and it became more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape guard like the smaller blade, the tsuba of this one was more curved and jagged. The chain looked to be attached to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop. Ichigo made a sheathing movement with the blade over his left shoulder. When a snow-white cloth started to wrap itself around the blade as a make-shift sheath, a small clicking noise was made when the chain attached from the hilt of the blade disconnected from his glove.

Ichigo then turned his head slightly to look at his small audience, who upon seeing him turn their way, the two ex-Shinigami of the Gotei 13 tensed and were prepared for just about anything. Anything except for Ichigo to be just outside of the Shattered Shaft, to being two metres in front of them. Just as Urahara and Tessai were preparing to draw Benihime and cast Kido, Ichigo raised his right hand in the universal 'sign' stop and for some reason the both of them felt compelled to cease what they were preparing. He watched them with careful eyes, which had them still tense. That is until he let a small but warmth-filled smile grow upon his face which let the four know that all was okay before slowly turning his head so that he could take in the landscape.

Urahara was the first to break out of his stupor, "W-well Kurosaki-san, might I ask what happened to you?"

When Ichigo ceased roaming his strangely coloured eyes off of the environment and stared directly into the shop owners' eyes, Kisuke felt as if Ichigo was going to find everything out about him if he didn't look away. Before the ex-Taicho of the 12th Division could do anything, Ichigo offered him a soft smile and a nod of the head as if he knew exactly what the crazy scientist was thinking and gave his answer just how Kisuke would, "Why yes, you can ask what happened to me, now," he suddenly pulled out a fan, flipping it open before fanning himself while putting on the bucket hat Kisuke was wearing just a second ago which surprised everyone, especially Urahara and Tessai since they didn't even see him move, he continued on in a jovial tone just like Kisuke, "since you already asked a question and I already answered it, why don't we go on back up to your shop and have some tea before any more questions are asked and answers given. Okay?"

Urahara, seeing that Ichigo may very well be taking after himself pulled out another fan and bucket-hat before replying, "Okay, but It may take some time to get up the ladder."

Ichigo just gave a smirk that had Kisuke very worried and said in an innocent tone of voice, "That's okay, since we're already in the shop," and just like that they were inside the backroom where the hatch for the ladder was. Ichigo was also carrying his own body over his right shoulder and it seemed that his physical body's' physique was becoming more prominent, his hair longer with the start of some black and white flowing in it.

Everyone stood there in awe with their mouths agape, everyone except for Ururu, who was too shy to even do that, so she just stood there looking cute.

Jinta was the first to speak, "That… was… …AWESOME!" He yelled the last part, scaring Ururu, who made an 'eep' while breaking Urahara and his assistant out of their stupor.

"Well, _that_ was… umm… sorry, I got nothing." Kisuke tried but couldn't understand how someone like Ichigo was able to move five people, what, three-four hundred metres into the air, through a closed door in the ceiling, place them all down in the same position they were and look like he wasn't even trying. It's practically impossible, especially with the previous Research and Development Chief and the previous Commander of the Kido Corps. Maybe… just maybe, he was able to use some kind of teleportation power. If so it was most likely to be an ability of either of his Zanpakutous.

"It isn't what you think, Urahara-san," brought out of his thoughts and truly surprised, thinking that Ichigo had also gained the ability to read minds but that thought was erased by Ichigos' next words, "it's the first thought anyone would have, so you don't have to worry about me reading your mind. Now before I answer any questions, how about some tea?" Ichigo asked with the sweetest smile that had ever come across his face before. The smile also reminded them of a certain 4th Division Taicho, but both Urahara and Tessai wave that thought off, that is until a horned demon mask with two black stripes running over each eye surrounded by red and black flames appeared behind and to the left of his head did that thought come back.

'Oh shit. We. Are. So fucked.' Both men thought at the same sweating profusely while Jinta was staring at them confusedly and Ururu blushed at seeing the smile on Ichigos usually scowling face, not knowing that it was a smile that screams, 'Do it or you're dead.'

"O-o-oh… u-uhm… ahh, Ururu, would you mind getting us some tea please. Just something simple for me and… um, what would you like Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke inwardly let out a sigh of relief as soon as Ichigo dropped the demonic-angel smile, leaving a small, kind smile in its place. 'Note to self, never, ever, _ever_ try to mess with Kurosaki-san again. I'd like to keep my head, thank you very much.'

"I'll just have any kind of tea thank you. You don't mind if I take a seat do you, Urahara-san?"

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Though we may need to change rooms, seeing as how this room is without a table or seats."

"I can indeed see that, so lead the way."

Kisuke nodded his head and lead the way out of the room into the hallway and straight into the room next to the one that they just exited but not before Urahara called out to inform Ururu of the change in which room they will be residing in. Upon entering after the teenager, Kisuke noticed that Ichigos' physical body was almost an exact replica of the man carrying it. He sat down at the table first and watched as Ichigo placed his body laying down near the table before unslinging his larger blade and resting it on his right side and the small blade on his left before sitting directly in between them and closing his eyes while taking the look of someone to be in thought.

While waiting on the arrival of the tea, Kisuke thought it best to start by asking some light questions first. "So Kurosaki-san, you must really like your tea, don't you?"

"Ah yes, I am quite fond of tea." Ichigo answered with a kind smile on his face.

"Well, may I ask what kind of tea is favoured by you?" Urahara asked, not noticing the small smirk that made its way onto Ichigos' face.

"May I ask why you wish to ask me if you can ask me what my favoured tea is before giving you my answer to that very strange question?" Ichigos' smirk continued to grow as the shopkeeper look at him in confusion and upon seeing the smirk on the newly powered Shinigamis' face, Urahara started to chuckle which was soon followed by Ichigos' own chuckles.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was humorous indeed, what you did there Kurosaki-san, but the reason I was asking was because that way I may be able to get some more of it in stock for when you come back from saving Kuchiki-san." Urahara informed Ichigo of what he was planning to do with that information.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you do plan that then you may also want to get more chocolate while you're at it." Ichigo told the shopkeeper, whom raised a questioning eyebrow and opening his mouth to ask why, but was cut off by the young man in front of him, "You see, I like both tea and chocolate a great amount. I learnt to like tea a _long_ time ago and I'm sure you understand why I like chocolate." Ichigo made sure to pin Urahara with a stare only to have it waved off by an extremely nervous shopkeeper.

"Ah ha ha ha, I know, chocolate being the furthest from strawberry and all but I must ask about- ahh Ururu, please place the tea on the table and then take some time off to do anything you'd like to do."

Ururu then placed the teas with the respective guest and owner, "H-hai, Urahara-san," before heading back to the door from which she entered from.

As she reached the door, she chanced one last look at the two people in the room. Urahara was looking way more serious than she had ever seen him before and when she turned her head to the once hot-headed, scowling-at-all-times turned long, multi-coloured hair, nice-kind smiling man, she was certainly surprised when she saw him looking her straight in the eyes with one of the kindest smiles she had seen him use since he came out of the Shattered Shaft a changed man.

"Thank you, Ururu-chan," then he lifted his cup up to his lips and took a nice slow sip, giving off the visage of some kind of a deity to the other two occupants in the room. He made no noise at all except for the soft 'clink' from when he sat the cup back down, letting a contented sigh escape his lips before praising the young girl, "That was exquisite."

Ururu just blushed heavily before bowing to the both of them and walking outside of the room, mumbling to herself about how, 'Gods do exist,' and other stuff similar to that, but not before closing the door.

Inside the room, both occupants were chuckling to themselves thinking about what happened a moment ago.

Urahara flipped out his fan, covering the bottom-half of his face, which included his large playful grin while his hat shadowed his eyes mysteriously, "Well now Kurosaki-san, it would seem Ururu is gaining quite the crush on you, don't you thin…" Urahara cut himself off when he saw the serious look on the rooms other occupants face. He folded his fan and took off his hat and placed both of the items on the table before letting out a deep sigh, oh how he knew this was going to be a long day.

Ichigo also let out a soft but noticeable sigh, which Kisuke caught nonetheless, 'I wonder how much I should tell him. What do you think Yhwach, Zangetsu?' Ichigo thought to his two spirits.

'**I suggest keeping it as vague as possible and only allow him information that will make sure he doesn't find anything too important out.'** Yhwach replied calmly.

'_**Fuck that, Kingy, either kill the fucker or lie through yer teeth. He's definitely holding out on information about what's been happening in Soul Society, so there's no fuckin' reason to trust him with anything personal.'**_ Zangetsus' voice echoed through his mind.

Ichigo shook his head before letting out an annoyed sigh, 'you're an idiot, you know that Zangetsu? Yhwach just said not to tell him and keep it vague, which means he won't be able to figure anything out.

'_**I-I know t-that. I was jus' making sure you knew it Kingy… heh.'**_

'Idiot, and besides, I like Yhwachs' idea better, especially since I get to mess with him a lot more than lying would.' The smirk that had adorned Ichigos' face would have scared the shit out of anyone that would've seen it. It was definitely a good thing that Kisuke had had his eyes closed the entire time Ichigo was having his internal conversation. Otherwise he would have been very worried.

Inside of Ichigos' inner-world, Zangetsu and Yhwach felt a shiver run up and down their spines before Zangetsu turned so that he was facing Yhwach before asking him, _**"Do you ever get the feeling that we should've jus' helped the bastard obtain those powers instead of jus' watching the idiot fall in the god-damned direction of his real, FUCKING powers?"**_

Yhwach just stayed silent before turning away from the white version of the old Ichigo and walk to the top of the sideways skyscraper where his personal pole was. Upon reaching it, he started to defy gravity in the already fucked up inner-world by walking directly up the pole before showing just how perfect his balance was by standing on the tip and closing his eyes so that he could meditate and think about all that had happened in the span of one hour.

Zangetsu watched as Yhwachs' cloak billowed in the wind, pissing him off even more. Letting a growl escape his throat, he yelled out at Yhwach, _**"OI, don't you fuckin' jus' stand there and act like none o' this is yer problem, you fuckin' bastard!"**_

Ichigo chuckled as he cut off the link he had with his spirits so that they didn't realise that he was eavesdropping on them before taking another sip of his tea and looking up at the mad scientist seated across from him.

While Ichigo was having his conversation with his spirits, Kisuke was still trying to figure out what was going on. One moment Ichigo was starting to Hollowfy at the bottom of the Shattered Shaft and the next he was some kind of all-powerful, superfast, noble-looking, multi-coloured long haired man.

'What is going on with you Kurosaki-san… no, what are you is the real question?' Urahara was broken out of his hundreds of thoughts about Ichigo by the chuckles of said person. Kisuke watched as Ichigo took a sip of the tea that was placed in front of him by Ururu, 'It looks like Kurosaki-san can communicate with his Zanpakutous spirit without any trouble at all.'

Before the shopkeeper could ask any questions, Ichigo cut him off, "Wait," he held up a hand to make sure that Kisuke knew he wanted to say something first, "before any questions are asked, allow me to give you the answer as to why I kept my physical body with me. I needed to keep it as close to me as possible so that my body could change to fit my spiritual body as quickly as possible without being inside of it."

"Ah! I see what you mean. This way you won't have to go through all of the pain that would come from having your body gain more height, muscles, longer and stronger bones. That's what you're saying, right?"

"Yep."

"You've definitely gotten a lot stronger."

"Yep."

"You've also gotten faster."

"Yep."

"You're definitely more amazing now?"

"Yep."

"You're a lolicon, aren't you?"

"Yep… I mean no! fuck you!"

"Hahaha, you don't have to be so angry about that. I was just messing around with you. I know you're not a lolicon, you're just good with kids."

"I hate you, you know that right and I'm going to get my revenge?"

The crazy shopkeeper started to chuckle nervously before replying, "That's okay, you'll learn to love me in time," Urahara then took on a serious expression as he continued, "and I do believe you have some things to tell me, Kurosaki-san."

The young Shinigami adopted the same serious expression as the candy store owner before letting out a tired sigh. If he tells the shopkeeper too much, a lot, and I mean a lot of shit could happen that could end badly. But if he doesn't tell enough the Scientist in front of him would become suspicious about him and he definitely won't go with Zangetsus' other idea of killing the man because from what Ichigo had seen so far, the only person that could get him to Soul Society, is the man at the other end of the table. Also there was the fact that he wouldn't kill unless it was a last resort and all other ways had been tried and had been met with unsuccessfulness. His thoughts at that moment mirrored that of the shopkeepers earlier thought, 'It's going to be a long night, a long night indeed.'

…**(LINE)…**

"_**Oi Yhwach, get yer ass down here, Kingy's about to have a talk with that shopkeeping bastard."**_

"…**Zangetsu, what do you think?"**

"_**About what?"**_

"**About Ichigo getting a cat."**

"_**Why would Kingy get a cat?"**_

"**I do not know. It is just a feeling that I have."**

"_**Well I got a feeling as well and that's that Kingy's gonna get himself a girl."**_

"**Maybe he may get both."**

"_**Or how about getting a cat that turns into a sexy-hot, dark-skinned beauty, oh who am I kidding, there's no way in hell that that's gonna happen."**_

"**You do know that that is one of the Shihouin family's secret techniques right?"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

"_**God dammit, what is with him and that family?"**_

…**(LINE)…**

**Explanations:**

**Urahara Kisuke: **I have quite literally had enough with just about every single bleach/bleach crossover stories always have Urahara know just about everything there is to know and have a couple of backup plans for backup plans themselves. I'll make this clear right now I have no intention of Urahara Kisuke having all the information needed to know what exactly is going on. I'll admit some stories with Urahara knowing a lot can be good but there are just too many stories with him knowing all there is to know and plan for everything there is to plan for. So I will repeat this again; **I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION OF MAKING URAHARA KNOW EVERYTHING.**

**Zangetsu & Yhwach: **For this story, I'm going to have Ichigos' Zanpakutous spirits with different names, mainly because I have an idea about the Quincy King, Juha Bach. I know Juha Bach and Yhwach are basically the same name but for this story the King of the Quincys' name will be Juha Bach and Ichigos' Quincy powers name will be Yhwach. If you don't like it… well, this is Fanfiction, where anything can happen so don't bother complaining to me because I will just ignore it.

**Ichigos' Zanpakutous: **Ichigo's Zanpakutous are pretty much his Bankai he fought Byakuya with, it also has a sheath and his Fullbring Bankai with snow-white wrappings on it.

**Who is the man Yhwach mentioned, 'Kurama': **You'll find out next chapter.

**Why Ichigo was being OC: **Ichigo is acting different because of what he found inside the chained box. You'll find out next chapter the same as how you'll find out who Kurama is.

**Ururu and the lolicon joke: **That was all just meant as a joke. Though, if there are enough people that want her in the harem, I will find a way to make her older. Roughly around Ichigos' age.

**...**

**Chapter update time will not be set as most of the time I will be pushing my BETA, NewAtThisOk to keep writing Hidden Nature.**

**Well, hopefully you all like this chapter. Please tell me any mistakes that I have made and of any of the women you would like to have Ichigo paired with.**

**Here is a list of the ones I am most likely going to have;**

**Orihime**

**Tatsuki**

**Yoruichi**

**Unohana**

**Nel**

**Halibel**

**If there are any others you wish to be and wish not to be in his harem, just send in reviews.**

_Ja ne_


End file.
